Journée d'été à Port Royal
by Elinoi
Summary: Année 1982. L'immortel capitaine William Turner revient à Port Royal une dernière fois... [Willabeth].


Bonjour !

La diffusion de la récente bande-annonce de Pirates des Caraïbes 5 m'a donnée envie d'activer mon imagination... Bonne lecture ! ;-)

* * *

 **Port-Royal, juillet 1982.**

Un guide s'avança devant le groupe de touristes qui patientait sous le soleil cuisant des Caraïbes et agita la main.

\- _Pour la visite de la maison du gouverneur, par ici_ !, héla-t-il.

Le flot de touristes s'engouffra avec bonheur dans la fraîcheur de la bâtisse, prêts à dégainer leurs appareils photos pour immortaliser la visite.

\- _Tout le monde est là ? Très bien, on peut commencer. Construite à la demande de la couronne anglaise en 1712 pour le gouverneur de Sa Majesté, Sir Weatherby Swann, vous voici dans une des plus belles maisons de type colonial du 18ème siècle. Nous allons débuter par la visite du salon d'apparat avec sa superbe collection de soupières en faïence, une des plus belles des Caraïbes. Par ici, s'il vous plaît !_

Alors que la visite progressait et que le groupe avançait sagement en écoutant les explications du conférencier, un homme restait en retrait. William Turner détaillait avec intérêt l'agencement des tapisseries et la disposition des meubles. En arrivant devant une vitrine d'exposition, il eut un temps d'arrêt.

Une robe fleurie et garnie de taffetas de soie était suspendue sur un présentoir. En se rapprochant, il pouvait lire sur l'écriteau d'information :

 _Propriété d'Elizabeth Swann  
_ _1720-1752_ _  
Fille du gouverneur de Port-Royal  
_

\- _Magnifique pièce, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le guide venait de le rejoindre et désignait la robe d'un geste large de la main. Ému en contemplant l'étoffe, Will resta muet.

\- _La date de décès est approximative,_ l'informa le conférencier _. Les fouilles faites sur le terrain de la propriété ne nous ont pas permis de retrouver son corps. A l'époque, son père étant déjà décédé, personne n'avait réclamé sa dépouille. Les circonstances de sa mort sont un peu nébuleuses pour les historiens de la ville._

\- _C'est normal que vous n'ayez trouvé aucun corps_ , souffla Will.

Surpris, le guide se retourna vers lui :

\- _Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?_

Will le dévisagea.

\- _Parce qu'elle est morte en mer._

* * *

 **Océan Atlantique, 1752.**

Dans un geyser d'eau spectaculaire, le Hollandais Volant remontait à la surface dans le monde des vivants. Le navire se dirigeait vers deux bateaux amarrés au milieu de l'océan : le Black Pearl et l'Impératrice.

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow fut le premier à accueillir à bord William Turner, ce dernier était visiblement ébranlé.

\- _Comment l'as-tu appris ?_ demanda Jack.

\- _Calypso est venue me voir pour m'en informer. Exceptionnellement, elle m'a autorisée à revenir pour..._

Bouleversé, le capitaine Turner ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Tout l'équipage des deux navires pirates, réunis sur le Pearl pour faire leurs derniers adieux, percevait la détresse de cet homme. Mal à l'aise, Jack ne savait par où commencer.

\- _Où est-elle ?_ demanda Will.

\- _Nous l'avons installée dans ma cabine. Viens._

Jack ouvrit la porte de sa cabine personnelle au sein du Pearl. Un vieux monsieur d'origine asiatique, sans nul doute un des membres d'équipage de l'Impératrice, vient à leur rencontre. Ses habits étaient tâchés de sang. Intimidé, il salua Will.

 _\- Capitaine Turner, je regrette de faire votre connaissance en cette circonstance malheureuse._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Au cours d'une bataille navale contre la flotte de la couronne, votre épouse a pris une balle dans l'omoplate. Nous avons extrait la balle et tout semblait résolu. Seulement voilà, ces dernières semaines, nous nous sommes rendus compte que l'état de votre femme se dégradait progressivement. Nous nous sommes aperçus qu'une deuxième balle s'était logée dans la plèvre. L'infection locale s'est généralisée dans tout l'organisme. Nous n'avons rien pu faire._

 _\- Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?_

 _\- Difficile à dire, Capitaine. Quelques heures, tout au plus. Elle commence déjà à nous quitter._

 _\- Et Henry ?_

 _\- Votre fils est en sécurité, en Angleterre. Il n'était pas là au moment des faits. Nous lui expliquerons tout. Madame Turner ne voulait pas qu'il puisse la voir ainsi._

Will hocha la tête.

 _\- Puis-je voir ma femme ?_ demanda-t-il doucement. _  
_  
Elizabeth était allongée sur le lit, les yeux fermés, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Elle avait les lèvres sèches et le teint pâle et maladif. Dans la solitude du monde des morts, il souriait souvent en se rappelant la jeune adolescente qu'elle était : espiègle, malicieuse, un esprit vif qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, brûlante de voyages et d'aventures, la liberté chevillée au corps.

Ce fut un choc de la découvrir à présent agonisante sur son lit de mort.

Si William Turner avait été encore mortel, il en aurait eu les mains moites d'anxiété. Hébété, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé était en train de mourir. C'était irréel, inconcevable. Après douze ans d'immortalité, il en avait oublié la fragilité de la vie humaine.

Conscients de l'émotion du capitaine du Hollandais Volant, Jack Sparrow et l'homme asiatique se retirèrent pour lui laisser un moment d'intimité avec son épouse.

Lentement, Will s'assit sur le lit au plus près d'Elizabeth. Il caressa les boucles brunes et les joues froides de son épouse. Impuissant, il ne pouvait que la regarder s'éteindre à petit feu. Une bouffée de désespoir et de peine intense le balaya.

 _Nous n'avons rien pu faire._

La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Rien n'est possible, vraiment ? Une réponse lui apparut aussitôt, impérieuse et absolue. Il contempla Elizabeth. Il hésita. Était-ce juste ? Serait-elle heureuse ?

Il serra encore plus fort les mains froide de son épouse. Sa décision déjà prise, il se pencha et souffla à son oreille.

 _\- Elizabeth Turner. As-tu peur de la mort ?_

* * *

 **Port-Royal, juillet 1982.**

La visite achevée, William Turner gagna la sortie de la bâtisse. Nouveauté qui n'existait pas auparavant : le directeur du musée avait installé un salon de thé dans les jardins de la demeure. A l'ombre des parasols, les touristes pouvaient profiter de la vue imprenable sur la baie de Port-Royal en sirotant une boisson fraîche.

Will rejoignit une table à l'écart des autres, baignant en plein soleil. Une jeune femme s'y prélassait, les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur du soleil et de la brise marine. Elle le sentit arriver et sourit.

\- _J'avais oublié à quel point le soleil des vivants m'avait manqué à bord du Hollandais_ , confessa Elizabeth. _Alors, cette visite ?_

Will haussa les épaules.

 _\- Des incohérences au niveau des dates et des objets, comme d'habitude. Une salle d'exposition est consacrée à Lord Beckett, courageux capitaine de la Compagnie Anglaise des Indes Orientales et mort héroïquement en pleine bataille, dans la pièce où était ton boudoir._

Elizabeth grimaça.

- _Par contre,_ ajouta-t-il en souriant _, ils ont retrouvé une de tes robes. Tu te rappelles, la robe fleurie que tu portais la veille de notre mariage avorté à Port Royal ? On s'était embrassés sous le prunier d'Espagne._

Radieuse, Elizabeth eut les yeux qui pétillèrent en se rappelant l'époque douce et paisible de leurs fiançailles.

 _\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Elle est bien conservée ?_

 _\- Très bien, même._

Elizabeth eut un sourire satisfait.

- _C'est bien, alors. C'est bien_.

Le couple contempla la baie de Port-Royal. Le temps était splendide, le ciel bleu azur dépourvu de nuages. Le regard tendre, Will contempla son épouse. S'il avait vingt ans pour toujours, Elizabeth en avait presque trente-deux. Malgré tout, en deux siècles d'immortalité partagée, Will ne s'était jamais lassé de la contemplation de sa femme.

Les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules, vêtue d'une robe d'été, elle était encore plus jolie qu'au premier jour où elle était entrée dans sa vie. Si Will devait admettre quelque chose de positif concernant le 20ème siècle, c'était bien la libération du corps de la femme qui lui permettait d'admirer son épouse sans ses encombrants corsets.

\- _Will,_ murmura Elizabeth. _J'aimerais que ce soit comme ça de l'autre côté, aussi paisible que maintenant. La brise de la mer, les rayons chauds du soleil..._

Ces dernières décennies, Elizabeth lui avait annoncé son intention de revoir son père et sa mère, leurs amis d'autrefois. Et Henry ! Leur fils adoré était parti depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Tout avait une fin, y compris l'immortalité. Elizabeth aspirait à retrouver les gens qu'elle avait aimé.

De son côté, Will ne se retrouvait plus dans cette époque. Les morts en mer devenaient désormais exceptionnels. Calypso l'avait mis en garde sur l'avancée technologique des hommes d'aujourd'hui, qui disposaient de radars et d'outils modernes. Le Hollandais Volant devant rester un mystère aux yeux des hommes, les sorties vers le monde vivant n'auront bientôt plus lieu d'être.

Le plus grand chagrin du couple a été d'apprendre la mort de leur fils Henry. Cependant, une tradition familiale s'était perpétuée : chaque descendant connaissait la légende de leurs aïeux William et Elizabeth Turner. Tous les dix ans, un de leurs descendants les attendait. Le temps d'une journée, une immersion dans une nouvelle époque, de nouvelles mœurs. On leur apprenait l'évolution du monde, les maladies, les guerres.

Et puis, les feux des canons de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avaient englouti leur dernier descendant. Plus personne ne les attendrait. La lignée Turner s'était éteinte.

Épris de liberté et de justice, le couple eut l'amertume de découvrir que les hommes ne retenaient pas les leçons du passé. L'espèce humaine ne devenait pas meilleure. Leur époque, l'âge d'or de la piraterie, de l'aventure et de la liberté de voguer sur l'océan était révolue. Ils appartenaient au passé.

Reconnaissants pour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, pour toutes ces rencontres, le couple s'estimait malgré tout comblé au-delà de leurs espérances.

Ces dernières années leur auront permis de régler leurs affaires et de se préparer doucement au repos éternel. Avant de descendre dans le canot les emmenant jusqu'à l'autre rive, ils voulaient une dernière fois revenir à Port-Royal. Revenir aux origines, revoir une dernière fois d'où ils venaient.

Maintenant, ils étaient prêts.

Will caressa tendrement la main de son épouse.

\- _Moi aussi Elizabeth. Moi aussi, j'aimerais que ce soit paisible comme maintenant._

 **FIN**


End file.
